


I'll always wait for you

by fondness



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nerdy!Louis, football!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondness/pseuds/fondness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school au where Louis doesn't trust charming football players, and Harry is just an innocent boy who craves Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this fic so much and I've spent hours working on it, so there you go!
> 
> -harry and louis are both 17 in this fic

Wake up. Drag yourself out of bed so you can try to get yourself out of the boring rut you’ve been in since reality became, well, real, and your dreams were even more distant than ever. Do what you have to do so you can have a decent day, eat breakfast, shower, all that jazz. Life for Louis had felt like this for a few years time, he didn’t know exactly when his life got so boring and routine like. Maybe it was after his parents went through a nasty break up and he was left alone to care for his younger sisters, telling them everything would be alright, things just kind of happened. Of course he isn’t ok with this, for God sakes, he’s Louis Tomlinson, that happy kid who could put a smile on anybody’s face in a matter of seconds, but where was his smile? This thought came to him more so than often, but he simply brushed the creeping thought away from his mind. And then he realized, hey I’m at school, and there’s Zayn.

“Hey Zaynie, whatcha’ drawing?” Louis questioned while ruffling his best friend’s deep black hair. The silent boy was obviously in deep concentration with his sketch pad, but that didn’t stop Louis from pestering him. Clearly, Zayn had heard him, he replied with a quick wave of his hand which Louis quickly grabbed before he could even swish it around in the air.

“Now Zayn, don’t give me that crap. You’ve dealt with me long enough to know that is not acceptable!,” Louis shrieked, drawing in a few blank stares from the other students in the quiet hallway.

“Oh Lou, you’re quite the charmer. It’s just some rubbish for my art class, if it’s really that important to you,” Zayn retorted, looking up to flash his friend a giant smug smile. Zayn was always such a procrastinator when it came to school, yet he managed to pull off straight A’s every year, something Louis envied of his friend. He opened his mouth to say some witty, sarcastic response, but the school bell interrupted these two mates; they said their silly goodbyes and departed for class.

His first few periods were dreadfully boring, Louis remained quiet in his seat most of the day, and when the bell rung, he just scattered off to his next class as quickly as possible. He didn’t have very many friends, just acquaintances, yet he had his two best ones, Liam and Zayn, for now this was good enough for him, he had to remind himself of this most days. 

While walking to class Louis had a tendency to observe people, his days were boring and his mind drifted off quite a lot. Pure innocence was all these observations were, nothing degrading or creepy.  
He thought about the way people looked, how they walked, and all kinds of things. All these people had hopes for their futures, Louis just felt like a sore thumb at his school. 

People were either the champion scholars juggling a million sports while getting fantastic grades, or the lazy people whose parents made them sign up for private school hoping to spark some sort of ambition in their brains, and then there was Louis. He wasn’t in any clubs or sports, he didn’t know what he wanted to be, he didn’t see himself as the spectacular person he sincerely was. The boy didn’t even know his talent, in other words, what he wanted to major in, yet everyone he knew had already been applying for colleges and taking classes for what they wanted to be as an adult.

He’d find himself drowning in this solitude of thoughts while walking to class, in space of his mind which took him to various places. He eventually came back to reality and simply kept on walking with a happy face, what else was he supposed to do?

-*-*-*-*-

“Lou, look at this!,” Liam called, beckoning him over to the lunch table. 

“It’s a flying Shane Dawson on iFunny! Man, these pictures are hilarious,” Liam tried to explain while exploding into a flurry of giggles.

“God, Liam, you’re such a dork. I’m honestly judging you right now,” Louis claimed, hitting Liam with his lunch sack, laughing at how pathetically funny his friend was. While the laughing bunch of boys began to eat, Zayn slipped in between them while setting his lunch tray down with a huff.

In a matter of seconds their table was filled with hysterical laughter and stupid jokes, Louis was nearly choking on his string cheese because of Liam spilling apple juice on Zayn’s new pants. These were his best mates, embarrassing, but he couldn’t ask for a better bunch of people. Although, sometimes he wished they could tone it down a little, especially when cute boys from the football team passed by their table, sending a few awkward glances their way. Most of the time when this happened Louis’ cheeks turned a multi-fusion of red and pink while he hid his face behind his hands.

“Hey, who’s curly? New member of the footy team? Aw, he looks like a little baby,” Zayn cooed. Louis looked up from his sweaty palms to see this “curly” boy Zayn was talking about, and indeed he was right, the boy had an innocent baby face. Shiny brown curls framing his face with little pads of baby fat, punch red lips, gangly limbs and an adorable tummy that poked out from his tight football uniform. Not that Louis was completely smitten by the adolescent boy, just curious, or so he told himself mentally.

-*-*-*-*-

Health, last class of the day. Louis had made it through the day, just like he does every other day. He scuttled on over to his seat in the back of the room and smiled at the few people he knew.

“This seat taken?,” A deep voice politely requested. Louis was too frazzled trying to find his homework to look up, just a simple “No”, and the seat behind him was now occupied by some fellow with obnoxiously curly hair. 

“Hi, I’m Harry, who’re you?” the boy behind Louis, asked, tapping Louis’ shoulder softly. He had finally realized this was the same stunningly gorgeous one he’d seen at lunch. Lovely.

“Um hey, I’m Louis,” was all he responded, too nervous to even make conversation with stunning Harry. Trying to hide his objectionable blush, he looked down at his desk hoping the boy would just turn around.

“Nice to meet you, Lou, hope it’s ok if I call you that, I think it really suites a nice looking boy like you,” Harry stated bluntly with a wink. Was this guy seriously hitting on him? Either he’s a complete freak, or he’s trying to humiliate Louis so he had some story to share with his football friends. Not once has a boy from the football team ever given Louis a second glance, unless they were staring at him and his weirdo friends at lunch. Louis wasn’t going to take this kind of humiliation from anyone, not even an adorable porcelain skinned boy on the footy team.

“Listen lover boy, I dunno what you’re trying to pull off here, but you can wipe that smug grin off your face and leave me alone. And would you mind not tapping my shoulder every five seconds? Louis articulated with a look of utter disgust. Maybe this was kind of harsh; Louis felt a tiny pang of guilt in his chest. Harry’s eyes still sparkled though, and that feels good.

“Wow, lover boy? We’re both on a nick name basis now? Sweet! You’re so adorable from the back, just wanted to see your pretty face from the front as well, you have beautiful eyes,” A very self satisfied Harry conveyed. From that point on for the rest of the class Louis sat in his desk while burning a hole into the whiteboard with his eyes.

-*-*-*-*-

Music blared through Louis’ room as he diligently progressed on his homework, music was the only thing that kept him awake during this oh so dreadful period of time. On this day particularly, the mouse haired boy found himself thinking a lot about one specific thing, which he believed did not belong in his mind at all. Obnoxious curly headed pig is what Louis called him in his mind, Louis didn’t like him for distracting him from his studies currently, the only thing he felt he was sort of good at.

-*-*-*-*-

“Psst. Hey, Lou. Louis. Looooouis. Lewis. Lou!,” an annoying voice whispered. Louis refused to listen, staring straight ahead and pretending to listen to his teacher giving a lecture about the side effects of alcohol. Eventually the voice gave up. You’d think Louis was in the clear, but no that would be wrong. 

A pencil started to drift around in the boy’s soft hazel colored hair.

“Excuse me, what the fuck are you doing?” was all he whispered, very loudly, turning around to face the nuisance behind him.

“M’ bored,” Harry answered with the biggest grin plastered on his face.

“Ok, and I think we got off on the wrong foot the other day. I’m a nice guy, ya know? I’m sorry if I came off as a twat, guess I’m just bad at first impressions. Let’s start over yeah?,” he finished. 

“Hmm. I guess I was a bit of a twat too, sorry for snapping at you, lover boy,” Louis responded, merely scrunching his nose at Harry, giving him a famous “crinkly eye Louis” smile, reaching his hand out for the other boy to shake. In the very back of his mind, Louis was relieved the boy wanted a fresh start. Anyways, Louis could never stay mad at those promising green eyes and pouty red lips.

His hands were long and pale, yet so inviting in Louis’ eyes. They were warm, a bit calloused, but at the same time, soft like a baby’s. His hand was so large it practically engulfed Louis’ tiny one, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“So, we’re friends now?,” Harry spoke up.

“Ok. Fine,” Louis responded, turning around in his seat abruptly. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile, pleased with the new, warm feeling excavating through his body. 

-*-*-*-*-

“You look smiley Lou,” Liam blankly stated.

Knees tucked up to his chest, Louis leaned back against his front porch steps.

“I look smiley?”

“Happy, Louis you look happy. I’m gonna skip straight ahead to the scandalous details, who’s the new boy toy you’ve got in mind, hm?”

“There’s no boy toy Liam, who even says that, tosser,” Louis jokingly responded, lightly punching Liam’s shoulder. His phone then vibrated, he prayed Liam wouldn’t notice this, but of course being Liam, he did. Harry had previously given Louis his number, since they were now friends.

“Ooh is that him now?,” Liam smirked, reaching for Louis’ phone. Louis was honestly too lazy to even fight back.

Hiiiii Louuuuuu :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx was all the text read, with way too many kisses. Louis didn’t mind this though, Harry’s sweet little texts made his heart flutter in a strange way that had been happening more frequently than ever. In embarrassment the small boy ran his fingers through his silky fringe, looking up at Liam.

“Styles? That new fellow on the footy team?,” Liam questioned, furrowing his brows.

“It’s nothing, he’s just in my health class, he’s a bit of a twat anyways, we talk sometimes I guess,” Louis lied. He didn’t think he was good enough for Harry so he just played it cool. He didn’t know what else to say, but was interrupted by a flurry of vibrations from his phone, from who else but Harry, of course.

“Yeah I can tell you guys really don’t talk much. Haha. Right then, I’ll leave you to it mate,” Liam commented with a big smile and a pat on the back to Louis, handing him his cellphone. Sneaky Liam knew Harry had a giant crush on Louis, he was friends with other people around school, and word spread like wildfire, but he played it cool also, he knew how sensitive Louis had been to the subject of boys.

-*-*-*-*-

“Is anyone sitting here?” A far too familiar gruff voice and tall shadow spoke. The shadow gestured towards the spot right next to Louis against the stone wall. Louis’ heart raced for a second, it was dark out, some crazy killer could be running out on the streets for all he knew, but he looked up into a pair of green innocent and lustful eyes, sighing in relief, just Harry. Then he came to the realization of oh, it’s just Harry, and his heart raced once again.

“What are you doing here? Nobody knows about this place,” a very startled Louis sputtered, this was where he had always gone when he wanted to think, or just chill out, and yes he was one of those extraordinary people who had their very own thinking spot.

“Hm, I’m just coming home from practice, what are you doing here, it’s dark out, and look you’re shivering,” Harry responded in concern, once again pouting those puffy red lips of his, and pulling off his jacket, carefully draping it onto Louis’ shivery body. In that moment Louis’ dull eyes shined with such hopefulness, the most beautiful thing to ever witness. Harry sat down; right there, next to Louis, both their bums now slightly pushed together. Their arms brushed one another lightly, both never feeling so close to anyone than they felt right now.

“Oh, Harry I’m fine I don’t need your jacket, but now that you’ve already given it to me I can’t take it off. Anyways, I come here all the time, it’s like my own space when things at home get too crowded, which is quite often. Although, your sincerity warms my heart,” Louis joked, he had four younger sisters and things could get pretty wild. Things were obviously not that alright. However, Louis never let anyone know when he was hurting; it just  
wasn’t natural for him to do this, so he played it off as usual with a response that made him seem quite alright.

“You ok, Lou?”

“Yeah, I’m ok,”

The boys just sat in silence for a few seconds, until Louis being Louis, spoke up.

“So, aren’t you hungry from practice or whatever? I could get you some food or something since I kind of interrupted you from your walk home,”

“You didn’t interrupt me, how about we go get a burger, if that’s cool? Although, I’m not gonna let you pay for me, seeing you is a pleasure at the least, you don’t owe me anything,” Louis wanted to know why this boy was so polite and lovely, no one had ever been this kind to him in ages. In fact, Louis wanted to know everything about this boy.  
This was not a date. Louis repeated this to himself throughout the whole evening, Harry just paid for both their meals to be polite, he obviously saw through Louis’ fake smile, he was just being nice. It’s just a stupid crush, you’ll get over it, and Harry could be a jerk like his friends as far as you know. Stop getting ahead of yourself and snap out of it. Once Louis pulled himself out of his thoughts, the two boys shared a few words, laughs, smiles, and a burger.

“Right, I’ll take you home now,” Harry insisted eagerly.

“That’s not necessary, I can walk home on my own, thanks for the offer though, Styles,” Louis informed, letting that last “s” roll of his tongue easily.

“I’m walking you home Tomlinson,” was all he said.

The first few minutes are filled with silence, only broken by the crunching of leaves underneath the boys’ shoes. Wanting to end the lull of their conversation, Harry picks things up asking Louis if he had studied for their health test.

“Ya, actually, I was on a study break when you caught me earlier,” Louis replied. Looking up at Harry, Louis was greeted by a small frown, Harry resembled a little kitten and Louis couldn’t be more flustered.

“What’s wrong? You didn’t study?”

“I did, M’ just sorry I interrupted you from finishing your studying,” And oh God, did he have to be so courteous all the time. Louis found himself falling deep down into a hole of love and flourished hope.

“So thoughtful. But nah, it’s ok I needed a break anyways, and some food,” was all Louis said, he couldn’t say much since he found himself choked up with words.

“You mad about me finding your secret getaway spot?” 

“I can’t really say I’m mad, it’s just nobody’s ever found me there, not even my best mates. Surprising is all. But, you bought me a burger and fries, so I guess it’s alright, and don’t you dare apologize again Harry, I can sense another apology” Harry laughed at this, loudly in fact. And this was music to Louis’ ears, his laugh was perfect in every way, and yes, this sounded a bit over dramatic, but it was true.

“You know, I’ve been talking a lot. Does that bother you? I’ll shut up, I want to hear more about you,” Louis finished.

“I love hearing you talk, it’s comforting. You’re really funny too, Lou, most of the people I hang out with aren’t as genuine as you, and I’m pretty boring, don’t know if you’d want to hear more about me,” 

“Well, you really know how to make someone’s heart melt Harry. And I don’t think you’re boring, you’re really genuine too, a really nice guy,” 

The two boys conversed like this all the way to Louis’ house, Harry told him about his cat Dusty whom he loved more than anything, his guilty pleasure of cheesy rom-coms and indie music, and his sister Gemma who was like his best friend. Louis told Harry about his four little sisters Lottie, Fizzy, and the little twins, Daisy and Phoebe, his loser best friends Zayn and Liam, and his love for sweethearts like Harry. Of course Harry smiled that adorable giant of his smile at this.

They arrived at Louis’ house and were greeted by Louis’ mum, Jay, and the twins, Daisy and Phoebe.

“Oh, hi, I’m Jay, Louis’ mum, and you are?” Jay greeted politely.

“I’m Harry, a friend of Louis’. I’m sorry if I kept him out too late, we just went out for a bite. It’s a pleasure meeting you Ms. Tomlinson,” Harry responded warmly, reaching his hand out to shake Jay’s.

“Oh, you’re so well mannered your mother must love that about you, wish more boys greeted me like that!” she exclaimed in awe while shaking Harry’s hand. 

“Why don’t you come in for a bit, you can phone your mother and tell her where you are,” and Harry stepped inside, Louis following behind.

A small voice hiding behind Jay commented on Harry’s curly hair, asking if she could feel it.

“Oh leave the boy alone,” Louis clucked, turning to Harry in reassurance.

“Oh no, that’s ok! Go ahead, I don’t mind. And who are you?” Harry questioned the blonde little girl with wispy hair, and bright blue eyes like Louis’, assuming she was one of the twins. She giggled quietly while reaching her small hand onto Harry’s head as he knelt down to eye level with her.

“I’m Daisy! And Louis is my older brother, I have a twin, her name is Phoebe, she’s right here, we’re identical,” Daisy beamed, gesturing Harry to the other little girl. 

“Hi. Are you that pretty boy that Louis and Liam were talking about? Wow, you are really pretty,” Phoebe implied, giving Harry’s curls a gentle tug. Harry nearly choked on his own spit from hearing this.

“Phoebe, Daisy, I think mum’s calling you for your bath,” Louis stammered nervously.

“Oh Phoebe, you embarrassed him! We’re not supposed to tell Louis’ crushes that Louis talks about them. Come on let’s go, nice meeting you Harry,” Daisy finished in a fit of laughter, giving Harry a big toothy grin.

“Nice meeting you girls too, it was quite fun!” Harry called after them, half heartedly laughing.

“So, you think I’m pretty?” Harry spoke, smiling up at Louis.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Styles; those guys love to embarrass me. And nobody said I thought you were pretty, although you kind of are,” Louis explained. Harry simply twitched his eyebrows up and down, making Louis burst into laughter. 

“I should get going, my mum’s gonna be worried. I had a really fun night with you Louis, would love to do something with you again. By the way, you’re really pretty too,” Harry proclaimed, and stepped outside.

“Bye Harry,” Louis replied smugly. Louis'll be damned if he stands out on the porch like a fool, watching him go.

-*-*-*-*-

“Your mum told me that Harry walked you home last night,” Zayn cooed.

“Oh, you talk to my mum now?” Louis pondered.

“Yeah, we text sometimes,” Zayn stated so casually, as if this was normal.

“Why do you text my mum Zayn, just tell me, why?” Louis pleaded.

“That’s beside the point babes, a cute boy on the football team walked you home last night, care to explain? Your mum said he was charming and sweet, I’d love to hear your side,” 

“Fine. He found me in, you know, that place in the park I always go to, took me out to eat, and then walked me home. It’s not a big deal,” Louis suddenly realized how much this really sounded like a date, and he didn’t even mention that Harry paid for his meal, or that they had a meaningful conversation, or that Louis had called Harry pretty.

“He found you in your fantasy place hm? Coincidence? Or fate?” Zayn smirked darkly, gosh that boy was strange, but he had a point.

“Zayn, do you always have to act like some philosopher?”

 

“Philosopher? Louis you’re silly,” he replied, throwing a piece of trash from the ground at Louis.

“Speaking of fate, look who’s here!” Zayn finished, pointing up at Harry.

“Louis, Zayn, hello,” Harry chirped cheerfully, giving a wave. 

-*-*-*-*-

“Louis! You’re here, yay!” Harry exclaimed with his hands up in the air like an excited five year old, which was what he truly was, a giant five year old.

“Yup, made it through the crowd of those nasty school kids, I’m a hero,” Louis confidently stated, bowing and applauding himself. And of course, Harry started cracking up, the boy chuckled at anything and everything Louis did.

“Haha you’re so funny Lou, I love you,” he went on, and did he really just say “Lou” and “I love you” in the same sentence?

“Yeah, haha love you too Harry,” Louis replied, playing it cool when in reality his heart was beating faster than a drum and his cheeks were turning redder than a ripe tomato. Harry just said he loves Louis. 

Anyways, the boys had taken their health test, and were now waiting patiently for the rest of the class to finish. Louis felt a finger poking at his back anxiously, so he did the thing any other person would do, and turned around, greeted by that same inviting dimply smile that made his heart skip a million beats.

“Can I help you?” Louis whispered.

“Well, my mate Niall’s throwing this big party after the big game on Friday, I was wondering if you, Louis Tomlinson would like to accompany me to this party?”

“A party? Um, sure, I guess, yeah that’d be cool” Louis didn’t know what else to say, he’d never actually been to a real high school party. His Friday nights mostly consisted of him, Liam, and Zayn throwing cheese doodles at each other on the couch.

“You can bring your friends if you’d like, Niall wouldn’t mind, he’s a really chilled out guy, you’d like him,”

“Cool, m’ sure they’d wanna go, I mean they’ve never been to a real party,” Louis brushed off with a laugh, and oh God did he really just say that. What an embarrassment. Harry didn’t seem to take huge notice into this, and just shrugged it off with a simple “that’s ace”.

-*-*-*-*-

“He invited us to a party? I don’t know if I should be excited or scared,” Liam implied with a mouth full of sandwich. 

"Liam you're fucking disgusting and you chew like a cow," Louis stated with a roll of his eyes.

“Louis, I’ll tell you what. Go to his football game and surprise him, then you guys can snog and go to the party together,” Zayn said, making Liam grin foolishly.

“Oh I can’t do that, it’d be weird. Besides, how do you know if he’d want to see me after his game when he’s all tired and sweaty? What if they lose? I’ll be known as his bad luck charm,” Louis rambled, causing both of his friends to roll their eyeballs up into the ceiling.

“If you guys roll your eyes like that they’ll stay there forever,” Louis informed.

“Don’t be an idiot Louis, go to the game, and trust me. He’d love to see you after the team’s big victory; our school never loses,” Zayn replied.

“Yeah Lou, and hey, we’ll go with you if that’ll make you feel better,” Liam chimed in, being the caring friend he was.

“Alright I’ll go. But not because you two knuckleheads convinced me, I think it’d be nice to see our school’s victory for once,” Louis justified. Things were finally looking up for Louis, he’d found the happiness that was missing in his heart, it was filled with a tall boy with wild hair.

-*-*-*-*-

The stands were filled with school spirit, and screaming teenagers, just what Louis had imagined. He, Liam, and Zayn filed through the cold metal bleachers, finding a seat; hopefully somewhere Harry would see Louis.  
Attentive eyes, looking up towards the goal in complete, utter focus, positioned hands in decoration of focused feet, right next to the ball, preparing to kick the it right into the goal. Harry looked so determined, it truly amazed Louis, and he looked incredibly adorable at the same time with his small pink tongue poking out in concentration. The boy was clumsy when it came to everyday tasks, and well, everything, but on the field he was so coordinated and just, perfect. 

And the crowd goes wild, yes, Harry had scored, although that was only the first point of the game, there were many goals remaining. The game went on for what seemed like forever and Louis was agonizing over how stupid this idea was, and how Harry would never see him, blah blah blah. Liam and Zayn had gone off somewhere to get “snacks” or something like that, and Louis was left alone in the stands, trembling due to the harsh winter chill. Louis had had enough of this, and just shouted Harry’s name. It was a football game, everyone was shouting and cheering, it’s not like he was bothering anybody. A giant mop of curls turned around on the bench to see the one, the only, Louis Tomlinson. You’d never seen a bigger smile than what was on Harry’s face right now, it was kind of endearing. Louis replied by giving two big thumbs up and a giant smile in return. Ok, he knows you’re here it’s ok, you can breathe now, Louis.

“Hiiii Lou, you look pleased!” Liam exclaimed, being far too excited about whatever was going on in that head of his.

“Liam, are those love bites you’ve got there? Do I even want to know what you two have been up to?” Louis questioned, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

“Second thought, I really don’t want to know, but thanks for leaving me here all alone,” he finished.

“Did your bloke notice you?” Zayn interrogated, very bluntly.

“My bloke? Zayn don’t be rude! If you really must know then, yes he did, and there’s no thanks to you two,”

“You don’t need us Lou, Harry’s practically head over heels in love with you,” Zayn replied, giving him that you’re such an idiot and I know what I’m talking about look. In love? That can’t be, Harry and Louis are just friends, they happen to be very, very fond of each other, but no, they’re just friends. That’s final.

-*-*-*-*-

Harry was practically drenched in sweat, but that didn’t stop Louis from giving him the biggest hug in the world, twirling his fingers carelessly through his wet curls. His face was nestled pleasantly into the crook of Harry’s neck, taking in his scent, and his pride.

“Lou, m’ so glad you came, I’ve never seen you at one of our games, but I’m so happy you decided to come,” Harry breathed, obviously very out of breath from scoring that last goal and his whole team jumping on top of him.

“First time for everything, yeah?” was all Louis said as the two pulled apart slowly, yet Harry remained close to Louis, draping his arm around his shoulder, pulling him even closer to his torso.

“Harry! My man! Hey great job at tonight’s game, we absolutely slayed! And who’s this? Hi I’m Niall, Niall Horan, nice to meet you!” A very jumpy and excited blonde boy cried, reaching his hand out invitingly for Louis. Harry was right, Niall was very friendly.

“M’ Louis, nice to meet ya Niall!” Louis replied, squeezing Niall’s hand. “Hey, um great job on winning the game and all, you guys are really great,”

“Oh thanks Louis, you’re great! Harry you’ve got a keeper right here,” Niall smirked, running off to the rest of the team in excitement.

“M’ gonna head to the showers, I’ll meet you after though, yeah? Then we can go to the party,” Harry spoke, and no Louis was not thinking about what would happen if he perhaps, joined Harry, no he was not.

-*-*-*-*-

There Louis was, squished in the back seat of Niall’s car, sitting on Harry’s lap. He didn’t know how he ended up here, well he did, but he didn’t know how he became so happy, so fast. Maybe it was the bit of alcohol he had shared with Harry after his football game, or having Harry’s dick right underneath his bum, and his large hands wrapped around Louis’ tiny waist protectively. Or maybe it was Niall enthusiastically singing to Katy Perry’s “Roar” as the car bounced around, whatever it was, Louis never wanted to let go of the feeling. Zayn and Liam went in their own car to the party, being more than supportive of Louis leaving them and going to the party with Harry and his friends.

They arrived at Niall’s house which already had guests overflowing the place, so was this really what a real high school party looked like? Louis wouldn’t know. 

“Loueh! I love you man!” Zayn shouted over the blaring speakers, toppling over Louis in a giant hug, he was clearly drunk as fuck. “Party’s fucking ace, I love the vibes!” Zayn finished, running off to who knows where. The whole rest of the night was kind of a blur, but Louis knew something very important almost happened. He remembered being in Harry’s presence the whole time, and feeling his soft, famished skin over his as their bodies molded together perfectly.

He didn’t know when his adrenaline sky rocketed. It could’ve been when Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him into the party, and they shared more drinks and laughs. It could’ve been when Louis convinced Harry to get himself out on the dance floor, and they both ended up dancing like idiots together. It could’ve been when Harry was extra needy for Louis’ attention when he was drunk, and how he couldn’t keep his hands off of him. Maybe it was all these things combined. Louis absolutely could not handle himself the second he felt Harry’s warm breath against his collar bones, and was that a kiss pressed to his neck? And oh dear what had Louis gotten himself into? Something great, that’s what.

He craved for the taste of Harry’s soft, ruby lips, and delicate pale skin. When Louis wanted something, he would get it. Who knows what took control over Louis’ body that night, but something amazing did, and well, you can predict what would happen next, or just keep reading.

He cupped Harry’s sweaty, flushed face in his own shaky hands and pulled his face closer and closer to his, leaning in effortlessly for a kiss. The kiss was sloppy, but that was ok. Harry gently bit on Louis’ bottom lip, pulling him even closer than ever, resting his hand on the small of Louis’ back. They pulled apart, but only for Harry to ask Louis if this was ok, because Harry was Harry. Louis simply nodded and laughed at Harry for even asking if him kissing him was ok.

“Upstairs?” was all Louis asked, looking at Harry’s eyes for approval, and then bam, there they were upstairs in Niall’s bedroom, making out. It started with Harry gently laying Louis down on the bed, making sure to kiss him on every part of his body. He started with giving him love bites, everywhere, harshly sucking on Louis’ golden skin, blowing, and then kissing the mark. Louis was pretty sure his cock was all over the place and hard at this point. Louis really didn’t know if he was ready for sex, obviously he liked Harry, a lot, but sex? That was a big deal and Louis considered Harry very special, he didn’t want their first time together to be in Niall’s bedroom at some wild party. Obviously Harry wanted it to be special too, so they lay in each other’s presence for a while now, kissing, talking laughing, everything.

-*-*-*-*-

Waking up with a giant with dangly limbs toppled over you is always a nice surprise, especially if the giant was a cute curly headed boy.

“Ugh, my arse hurts Harry get off of me,” Louis grumbled, trying his best to push the tangle of hands and legs off of himself.

“Want to be with you and only you Lou,” a half asleep Harry murmured, clutching onto Louis for dear life. He couldn’t fight back the growing smile upon his lips. Harry wanted to be with Louis, and only Louis. He decided to lay with Harry for a bit longer, blissfully taking in his surroundings, trying to remember the previous night, and oh, right, we almost had sex.

“The stars and the moon they all shine for you,” Harry sleepfully murmured, he’d been mumbling sweet nothings about Louis in his sleep, which Louis found very captivating. Eventually he found the willpower in himself to get up and get himself properly dressed. 

“Louis? Come back to bed, m’ cold I need you,” Harry spoke a bit louder.

“Silly Harry, I have to get dressed, and go home,” Louis replied, bopping Harry’s nose.

“Do you have to go home?” 

“Hmm, sadly, yes,” Louis pouted. 

“Go on a date with me,” Louis dearly hoped Harry was properly asking him out on a date, and not just mumbling nonsense in his sleep.

“Ok,” was all he whispered back, falling next to Harry on the bed.

“You mates awake?” Niall exclaimed, jumping on top of Harry and Louis enthusiastically like a child on Christmas morning.

“Ouch. Morning Niall,” Harry growled, pushing Niall off the bed, and then reaching his hand out to help him back up. And eventually the party house of the night was empty, and Louis and Harry scurried home.

Loooooooooooooooouis. Where are you? Xxxxxx Harry texted.

Home, where else would I be? Sillllyyy styles. Xx

I dunno. I miss you.

When’re you picking me up for our date, hmmm? 

7\. Is that ok?  
Louis hadn’t expected a real reply to this, he was only joking, and didn’t even think Harry would remember what he had said, but he did.

S’perfect, looking forward to seeing you pretty boy. Xxxxxx

I like when you call me pretty xxxxxx

And there Louis was, smiling at his phone like an idiot. Then the fact that Harry was going to go on a real date with Harry sunk in and all the butterflies flew right out of Louis’ stomach, and were replaced with bricks. Louis’d been out on dates before, but Harry was special, this wasn’t even the matter of Harry being a boy, but the matter of going out on a real, official proper date, with not just any boy, but with Harry. He did the only logical thing in his mind and went to see Zayn, waving his mum off with a kiss on the cheek; she was used to him running off to Zayn’s house all the time. They spent the day watching movies and listening to music, Zayn having no clue that Harry had planned the most special day for him and Louis, being left alone in the cold with a handful of roses and chocolates, and a wilted heart.

-*-*-*-*-

Mondays. Always the most dreaded day of the week for Louis, and a million other people. This particular Monday he dreaded a lot, reason being he had to face Harry, the boy he’d stood up because he’d let his anxious feelings get in the way of decision making. And of course, of fucking course Harry was right there standing in the spot Zayn, Louis, and Liam had always stood in the morning before school.

“Ooh look your lover boy is here,” Zayn teased. Louis expected Harry to say something along the lines of “Hey why’d you stand me up you jerk I never want to see your sorry face again”, something like that. The worst part was, he didn’t say a word, the boy didn’t even see Zayn and Louis approaching him, yet once he did, all he expressed was a small wave and a smile, awkwardly walking out the door like he wasn’t expecting to see Louis here, which was honestly the weirdest thing he’d witnessed all year.

“Sup with him?” Zayn questioned, giving Louis a confused look.

“Dunno, he’s always acting odd,” Louis lied, wanting to forget all about why Harry was acting strange. Louis knew Harry had every right to give him the silent treatment, although he still had an unsettling feeling in his stomach. His worries went away for a bit as he saw Liam approaching him and Zayn, at least things would be less chaotic, just for a little bit. Liam hopped on over to Zayn and Louis with a troubled look on his face, and those puppy dog eyes of his filled with concern.

“What’s up mate? You look you’ve just seen a ghost or something ha,” Zayn joked, beckoning Liam next to him.

“Louis. The whole football team is talking about you and Harry, what’d you do on that date of yours?” Liam spoke.

“You went on a date with baby face over there? Hmm no wonder he was acting so awkward,” Zayn stated cluelessly. 

“What the hell are you talking about Liam I didn’t go on any date with him, what do you mean? What are they saying about me? Liam say something!” Louis spluttered, honestly what was this?

“Whoa whoa Louis calm down, I didn’t know you didn’t know about any of this I’m so sorry,” Liam apologized, and then continued his statement.

“They’re saying you, erm, you know, don’t make me say it,” poor, innocent Liam blushed.

“They think I had sex with that twat?” Louis exclaimed, all loving feelings he had towards Harry at the moment were temporarily pushed off to the side. His friends could tell he was very worried, anyone could tell, biting his fingernails, pacing around in circles, all signs of panic. Louis had wished he could’ve stayed as far away as possible from Harry, why did he even have to go and talk to him? He was sort of alright with his two best friends, he didn’t need anything else. Whatever it was, Louis felt like absolute shit right now, that’s all he was completely sure of.

“Come on Lou don’t be upset, they’re not like, slut shaming you or anything like that. You’ll be alright, if anything they’re practically praising you,” Liam explained, making Louis feel even worse. Is this what hell feels like? Louis thought to himself this whole time, of course being a little bit dramatic, but, whatever.

Louis arrived to his health class in a huff, stomping his way to his desk with an angry look on his face, of course to see Harry sitting right behind his seat. Clearly making a statement of his angriness, Louis sat down with a large sigh, roughly setting his books down.

“Lou. Why’d you do that?” a small voice from Harry spoke.

“You’re the one who has explaining to do if anything. I shouldn’t even be talking to you right now, I don’t want to see you,” Louis replied, with hurt and pain seeping from his voice.

“I get it, you don’t want to see me anymore, you could’ve just told me that before you stood me up, I’ll leave you alone,” Harry affirmed.

Why was he acting like the victim here? Although Louis hurt Harry first, what Harry did was far worse, clearly. For next few minutes the two damaged, confused boys stayed silent, without a clue of what the hell just happened.

“You know what no, Louis, I want to know what I did wrong. Why are you so mad? I thought we were good, is it because you’re not ready for a boyfriend, is that it?” Harry exasperated, shocking not only Louis by his words, but himself too.

“I’m not talking about this here,” was all Louis flatly stated, slightly embarrassed by the wandering eyes and dazed faces in the classroom looking towards him.

“Ok,”

-*-*-*-*-

“Where’s your boyfriend Lou? Me and Daisy miss him!” Phoebe exclaimed over Louis’ shoulder while he gave her a piggy back ride to her room.

“He’s not m’boyfriend Pheebs, now no more talk about him, the tickle monster has an appointment with you!” Louis shouted, chasing the small girl until grabbing hold of her and tickling her sides until both their faces ached from smiling. Although she was in a fit of giggles, Phoebe could still make way for her voice to say something.

“Loooouis did you break up with your boyfriend? You looked sad today, please don’t be sad, Harry really likes you, I can tell because his face was really rosy and his eyes were really sparkly when you were around,” sweet little 

Phoebe cooed, hugging her brother and nestling her small face into his chest. Such a young, adolescent mind, with very wise thoughts placed in her head. 

“I love you Pheebs,” Louis whispered, a small tear escaping and dripping down his face softly.

“Love you too Louis,”

Louis knew exactly what his problem was, deep down in that head of his. His strongly built walls were turning paper thin and crumbling down, and Harry Styles was the reason for all of this. That’s why he’d stood him up, and didn’t even care to speak to him all day. Louis didn’t like change, not at all. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Lottie’s unusually loud voice calling him down for dinner, maybe he’d dozed off, and oh he was covered with a giant fluffy blanket and clutching one of his sister’s pink plushy pillows. He’d eventually pulled himself up, but was obviously too late, by the expression on Lottie’s face and her stance, arms crossed leaning against the door frame.

“Has the princess decided to finally wake up?” she taunted, face softening as she saw Louis’ tear stained face and puffy eyes. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, did I keep mum waiting?”

“S’Alright, it’s only been a few minutes, just hurry before the food gets cold, yeah?”

“Yeah, got it,” Louis replied with a small smile, he loved his family; he really did, and was glad there were always going to be people caring for him and loving him unconditionally.

“Oh, Louis one more thing, don’t screw things up with that boy of yours,” Lottie stated, heading back downstairs to set up for dinner.

Why did his whole family have to be so in love with Harry?

-*-*-*-*-  
It was a new semester, and health was over, everyone was automatically switched out to a new class since the class was only required for one semester. Louis and Harry hadn’t spoken to each other for a few days, and Louis was agonizing with his pain filled chest that longed Harry more than ever. Why did he have to go and ruin everything? All he had to do was go on one simple date with the boy, that’s all. Louis missed the smell of Harry’s savory, musky cologne; he missed his radiant, heartwarming laugh that chimed like church bells, his hollow voice filled with passion whenever he spoke, his unconditional care and affection towards Louis and how he basically treated him like he was a princess, and most of all, he missed Harry’s bright smile.

“Can I be honest and say that you look like a zombie lately?” Liam blurted out to Louis as they walked home.

“I’ve gotta agree with buddy Liam here, you’re a mess,” Zayn continued.

“What happened with you and Harry?” Liam questioned, eyeing Louis.

“Why does everyone think Harry is the reason for everything? I don’t need him, it’s done, it’s all over, and I don’t want Harry so stop talking about him, alright?” Louis bursted, eyes brimming with tears. His face was stinging with a mix of tears and wind.

“Let’s get some ice cream mate, I think we’re all pretty tense lately, s’no big deal,” Zayn comforted, patting Louis on the back and wiping away his stray tears. 

And of course, there Harry was sitting in the ice cream parlor sipping on a milkshake. Was this real life? 

“We can leave if you want Lou, we can get ice cream from Tesco’s and veg out at mine,” Zayn claimed, opening the door out for Louis.

“It’s alright, I can handle being in the same room with him, I’m a big boy,” Louis uttered, motioning Zayn and Liam back inside.

“A large waffle cone of cookies and cream for me, please,” Louis chirped, with a fake smile of course, as Harry looked up to face Louis, the first time they’d seen each other in days.

“Hi Louis,” Harry said with a small voice.

“Harry,” was all Louis responded, with a tight smile. “Can I talk to you, outside? Zayn, Liam, I’ll be back” Louis needed to know what had really gone down on Monday; his curiosity was eating him alive. And with that, Harry got up and of course being Harry, opened the door up for Louis letting him go first.

“Why did you tell your whole football team that we had sex on a date that I didn’t even show up to?” Louis straightforwardly asked, looking up at Harry.

“I never did that, I wanted to tell you what happened but what was I supposed to do? You wouldn’t even look at me Lou,” Harry stated, making Louis’ heart skip the same way it did the first time they spoke because Harry had called him Lou with that deep voice of his again. “They all asked what happened after the party and I told them I was going on a date with you, and of course on Monday they wanted to know everything, those boys love gossip. I couldn’t tell them you didn’t show up, I just said we went out for dinner and they took that as “we had sex”, he continued, speaking faster than Louis had ever heard him speak.

“Oh,” was all Louis said. Nothing really happened after this: they went inside, all the boys went their own separate ways, and that was that.

-*-*-*-*-

Iron-pressed fancy blue collared shirt and dressy pants, nice polished shoes, fringe pushed in place to the side, Louis was looking sharp. Fizzy had done his hair, Lottie put the outfit together, and Daisy and Phoebe picked out nice smelling cologne. Louis was prepared to step out of his house and accomplish anything. Particularly, his goal was to apologize to a very sad curly boy and kiss his face continuously afterwards, if he accepted the apology. Simple plan, right? Louis was still scared out of his mind. 

“My baby, you look so handsome I am speechless,” Jay gushed over her son, kissing his forehead.

“Mum, you’re making me blush,” Louis chirped, and indeed a blush spread across his cheeks uncontrollably.

“Don’t forget the flowers Louis!” Daisy shrieked, handing her brother the giant bouquet of flowers he’d picked out for Harry.

“Thanks kiddo,” Louis presumed, patting her tiny blonde head. And off he went to Harry’s house with the address he’d gotten from Niall.

Knock. Knock. A few seconds later, Louis was approached by a very pretty woman with black hair who looked of his mother’s age giving him a confused smile.

“Hello? Erm can I help you?” she started.

“Hi, I’m Louis. I’m sorry to bother you on a Saturday afternoon, but I was wondering if Harry was here? I came to see him, oh and it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Louis charmed with a smile, reaching his hand out for her to shake.

“Louis! Oh, I’ve heard tons about you dear! I’m sorry love, Harry isn’t home,” she frowned. “I can tell you where he is, wouldn’t want those flowers to go to waste, right?”

“Right,” Louis replied with a small laugh. She smiled warmly, and continued.

“He’s out with Niall, and some other boys from the football team, if you hurry you’ll probably find him at that new diner a few blocks from here,”

“Thank you, Mrs. Styles I presume? You’ve helped so much,” Louis stated with a look of appreciation.

“Cox, I’m Harry’s mum, just different last names, but that’s not important, go on before you miss him,” she informed with a smile, rushing Louis out the door and waving goodbye as he ran to find Harry. 

Flushed cheeks and sweaty forehead, there goes all the hard work his sisters did to make Louis look and smell all pretty, but that was alright, because there was Harry, right in front of Louis, in the parking lot of a fast food joint.

“Louis! You found him!” Niall ecstatically cheered as Harry turned around to face him with a confused expression.

“I brought you flowers,” Louis panted; he’d just run from Harry’s house all the way to this greasy fast food place. “And I’m sorry for treating you like shit, I can be really stupid sometimes, but you, you’re lovely. You make my stomach do back flips every time I see you, my heart races incredulously when you look at me with those sparkly green eyes that look like brand new bright shiny Christmas trees. And please don’t even get me started on your lips, wow your lips, I mean do you wear lipstick; honestly they’re all puffy and red and out there. I’m kind of obsessed with how cute your face is. You look like a giant baby for Christ sakes! I have a million butterflies flying around in my stomach and they won’t go away, and I was scared. I’ve never liked anyone so much and I don’t like not being in control of my own feelings, I just- I don’t know Harry, I honestly don’t even know what I’m saying or why I’m telling you all this I sound pathetic, I’m sorry for being an idiot” Louis blurted out, leaving himself with a genuinely surprised face. Not knowing what to do when he didn’t hear a response from Harry he simply looked down awkwardly at his feet, trying to hide his face knowingly because of the embarrassing red blush spreading across his already flushed cheeks. He was greeted by Harry’s two giant hands pressed against his frosty red cheeks, and his warm soft lips perching themselves onto Louis’ as Louis dropped the bouquet of flowers onto the ground.

“I missed you so much Lou, s’been too long,” Harry murmured against Louis’ lips as everyone cheered, very cliché, but that was okay.

“How about that date then lover boy?” Louis questioned.

“Of course,” Harry answered, grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Comment feedback or thoughts if you'd like :)  
> ~sorry there wasn't really smut in this, i've never written smut before and i was contemplating if i should include it in the fic or not but i hope you still enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing, which is a lot!
> 
> PLEASE READ :) disclaimer in NO way am I saying cute boys solve your problems in life I wrote this a longish time ago and it is just purely fiction please keep that in mind  
> you can tweet me at @samegigharry


End file.
